


Symbol

by Cortisol (hydrocortisone)



Category: Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrocortisone/pseuds/Cortisol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble for the first prompt (Symbol) in the Dreamwidth community <b>fiction_drabbles</b>. Contains major spoilers regarding the Laughing Man Incident and the Laughing Man's identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbol

He never should have used the logo, Aoi realized later. On the Net, Anonymity was a shield: no one can track down a shadow. By avoiding all recognizable features, he could become universal, invisible, an unknown source.

Using the logo killed any chance at anonymity. It put a face on his stunt, a smile with rotating text. Soon that smile had a name—“the Laughing Man”—and not long after that, the Laughing Man had a life of his own.

Hiding from Serano Genomics, that was simple enough. To escape the Laughing Man, he'd have to avoid anarchy itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. I want to redo this one; too much “tell”, not enough “show”.


End file.
